A Sword to the Heart
by ChibifiedYullenFan
Summary: Summary's inside please just read if curious.


**A Sword to the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man and this is my First fanfic so don't Speech Murder me and sorry if it is so Clichy and Weird. And I know the title is a bit weird.**

**Warning: Hint Yaoi Tyki X Deon Les Psaumes (my oc)**

**Summary: **Allen confessed her feelings to Lavi but was refused, Kanda had confessed her love to Alma but was turned down as well, now she and Allen shared the same feelings, but one day a new exorcist came in the Order his Name was Ryu Tsukiyomi Caught Kanda's eyes, that Left Allen alone. It turned out her hope was not yet lost as she, Kanda, Ryu, Lenalee and Lavi were sent to France to retrieve an innocence, during their mission Allen was Separated from her team and got badly wounded, then she was saved by this certain someone and it turned out that this someone is an accommodator he is Half French, Half American teen who is Skilled in Fencing and swordsmanship and his name is Deon Les Psaumes who holds an innocence in form of a Rapier, will Allen's Luck turn? Or Tyki will take the Glory? Tyki X Oc X Fem! Allen, Oc X Fem! Kanda.

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Deon was walking in the side of the streets with his usual stoic face that noon.

"Hey! Deon bonjour comment va tout va?" 'Hey! Deon Good afternoon how's everything's doing?' asked the florist.

"Tout va bien, monsieur. Je suis sur mon chemin vers le bureau." 'Everything is fine sir. I'm on my way to the office.' Deon Replied.

As he walks down the street, he noticed a gleam that is coming on his way from above.

"What the-"he cursed as he jump out of the way.

The blast nearly blew him into smithereens.

"What the hell was that?" he grumbled.

When he looked up people starts to panic, in the air are Akumas shooting everyone.

"mon dieu!" Deon Cursed under his breath. "How am I going to deal with these things?"

One level two akuma saw him.

"Looky here a survivor." The level 2 said.

Deon growled when all of a sudden his Rapier glowed.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

"An Exorcist!" the level 2 hissed.

"Wha-?" Deon said.

"DIIIIEEE!" the level 2 said.

The level 2 attacked Deon with his claw, Deon Dodged the incoming doom.

"Tsk! Why is it always trouble coming after me?" He asked as he draws his Sword. "Ranae Lend me your Strength."

The sword was activated; it became Diamond like Edged Sword.

"Die Exorcist!" the level 2 roared as the both of them collide.

Deon wasn't strong enough to fight the level 2; the level 2 flung him like nothing. Deon was sent crashing on a pile of boxes.

"pitié de moi. mes yeux se consument à cause de la douleur. Car mes os sont tremblant de terreur. mon âme est aussi frappé par la terreur." '_Be gracious to me. My eyes waste away because of grief. For my bones are shaking with terror. My soul also is struck by terror._' Deon Prayed as he was losing consciousness.

The last thing Deon Knew he was drifting off to the realm of unconsciousness, before he fell in the darkness he heard a Scream and explosion…upon waking up he was in a clinic.

"Monsieur Deon, we thought you are dead." A little girl said.

"Where am I?" Deon asked.

"You're in the blacksmith's house he found you lying under the debris Sir." The little girl answered.

Then a new voice came.

"You really are bold to face that thing alone." The blacksmith said.

Deon looked at him as if the blacksmith grew two heads.

"You don't remember anything are you?" he asked.

"I don't, the last thing I knew I was Unconscious." Deon said.

"You need to harness your sword fighting Monsieur Deon, who knows you'll might able to defeat those monsters without falling unconscious." The Blacksmith said.

Deon looked at the window.

"Where can I Train, Monsieur Blacksmith?" he asked.

"There's a mountain not far from here Monsieur Deon you can train there without being disturbed. Only the strongest can go there and you are qualified sir." The blacksmith said.

Few weeks later Deon headed to the said Mountain and trained for 4 years.

**~4 ****½ ****years Later~**

At the Black order, Allen was so depress she walked at the hallway glumly that is until she bumped to an equal depressed Kanda.

"Watch where you going Moyashi." She hissed.

Allen looked at her. No she did not hear any threats; kanda seems depressed too like her.

"Kanda, are you turned down as well?" Allen asked.

"What's it to you Bean?" Kanda spat.

"No nothing at all, we're at the same boat here BaKanda." Allen said.

"So Lavi denied you Huh?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, and Alma Dumped you too?" Allen asked.

"Who needs him anyways?" Kanda said.

Later in Komui's office, Kanda and Allen came. As they enter they saw a guy with long Silky Black semi- spiky hair.

"Ah Kanda you're here!...with Allen?" Komui said.

"The bean wants to come…" Kanda Said.

"It's Allen BaKanda." Allen yelled.

The two sat down.

"Who's the new Moyashi?" Kanda Asked coldly.

The new exorcist just smiled.

"My name is Ryu Tsukiyomi nice to meet you Miss…" He said.

"Just call me Kanda and this Moyashi Beside me is Allen Walker." She said.

Ryu nodded.

"Now that the three of you meet, Kanda, Allen Lead Mr. Tsukiyomi-kun to his room." Komui said.

The trio left the room Allen Headed to her room. Timcanpy greeted Allen.

"Hi Tim, You know I'm kind of jealous of Kanda." Allen Sighed.

Timcanpy flapped its wings.

"Well, Kanda found someone, now that only left is me." Allen said. "Lavi was interested to Lenalee, Krowly is with Miranda and Alma-san is with Tevak."

Feeling tired Allen Drifts off to sleep all she did is dream that she might find her certain someone somewhere, she slept it seems like forever, if it isn't for the Banging of her door.

"Hurry up Moyashi!" Kanda's angry voice.

"Calm Down Yuu…" Ryu's voice.

Back to Allen.

"See Tim They're together already." Allen said sadly.

Tim flapped its wings to comfort Allen. So without delaying she dressed up and went with Kanda and Ryu to the Canteen and ordered her usual food. Ryu didn't comment.

"Kanda, what is the Mission about?" Allen Asked.

"There are akumas attacking and Gathering in the Mountain in France, Komui-san wants us to investigate what is going on." Ryu summarized the detail.

"And Baka Usagi is coming with us." Kanda said.

Allen Put down her plate.

"oh, Isee."Allen said.

She wore a fake smile so that Ryu won't get worry. As soon as they pack up they left Allen stayed Quiet all the Way which Ryu is getting concerned for the girl. Lavi is silent as well.

"Yuu-chan, what's wrong with these two? Are they on a quarrel?" he Asked.

"The Moyashi got dumped by that stupid rabbit beside her yesterday." Kanda answered.

Allen looked out at the window and looked at the sky. When they reached the station they got out and find a hotel in the town.

"I'll take a walk around guys." Allen said.

"Allen Wait!" Lavi Called.

But Allen fastened her pace leaving Lavi behind. But Lavi won't give in that easily he ran after Allen, behind the Shadows a jealous Lenalee watch them go. Outside Allen ran out.

"ALLEN!" Lavi called out.

"Leave me Alone Lavi! Go With Lenalee!" Allen cried out.

Lavi got hold of Allen.

"Let go Lavi!" Allen Cried.

"Allen I-Iwant to Apologize!"Lavi Said.

"No Lavi There's no need for you to Apologize I already accepted that you can't be mine forever." Allen Sobbed. "Please Lavi, Let me go I want to be Alone for a While."

Lavi let her go and Allen ran away. Lavi just looked at her hopelessly as Allen Disappears among the crowd. On the streets Allen ran and ran until she stopped by an Alley. There she cried and cried, she just sit there until Dusk had arrived. When all of a sudden her left eye detected some Akumas, Meanwhile at the hotel, Lavi was facing a Very ticked off Samurai.

"What did you do to the Moyashi this time you Stupid Rabbit?" Kanda hissed. "You got 10 seconds to explain."

"I tried to apologize to her Yuu-chan." Lavi said. "but she just told me she wants to be alone."

And by saying Kanda's first name he earned a kick.

"And you left her Alone! Don't you know there might be Noah Lurking Around?" Kanda Snarled unsheathing Mugen.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Lavi said.

Ryu Came to interfere.

"Yuu, there's no point on threating his life it's better to find Allen before dark." He said.

Kanda glared at Lavi angrily.

"I'll deal with you later." She hissed.

Lenalee just stood there, Even though she's jealous she can't let Allen die, she was her Friend so she went searching too. That time Allen was panting in exhaustion.

"You're doom exorcist." The level 2 snake like akuma said.

"Earl-sama will be very pleased if we brought him your head." The Dog like Level 2 said.

"Attack!" the Level 2 Bird like akuma squawked.

The Level ones attacks, Allen stepped back there are too many of them. But from the shadows a Cold Voice stopped them from Attacking.

"Those bloodthirsty and treacherous shall not live out half their days." A Cold Bland Voice said.

"Whose there? Show yourself." The Bird like Akuma Squawked.

Then out of the shadows A bluish Green eye shone and Deon appeared. And without a second thoughts.

"Primoris Illusion: Atrum Angelus!" He Summoned.

Then Black winged Creatures Attacked them and Deon Attacked the Level ones and leaving no trace of Akumas Behind. When it's over Deon Looked at Allen.

"What are you doing here? If you're an Exorcist you should know it's dangerous to go alone at night." Deon Said sternly.

And he picked Allen up Bridal style; Allen didn't refuse for she was so tired. Deon headed to the opposite direction where Allen came from.

"You'll be my Guest for tonight and tomorrow you'll find your friends." Deon said.

Allen couldn't argue with that. And as they disappear through the shadows, Kanda, Ryu, Lavi and Lenalee came only to see Allen's Red Ribbon.

"We're too late." Ryu Said.

They searched for Allen everywhere, Meanwhile Deon Reached the Blacksmith's House and Let Lilith tend Allen's Wounds and Deon Patrolled outside the house. He looked at the Button he got from Allen's Uniform and read it.

"Allen Walker…An Exorcist huh?" He Murmured. "Interesting."

He looked up at the starry Sky and enjoyed the light breeze. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_

_I Know it's Awkward I'm really sorry_


End file.
